board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Movie From the Director
"Favorite Movie From the Director" is a currently running daily topic on Board 8 ran by tazzyboyishere. Each day the users vote on which movie they like best from the director given. Day 1: James Cameron Terminator 2: Judgment Day - 21 Aliens - 13 Avatar - 3 The Terminator - 1 The Abyss - 1 Titanic - 1 True Lies - 1 Day 2: Steven Spielberg Raiders of the Lost Ark - 8.5 (TB win) Schindler's List - 8 Jurassic Park - 6 Saving Private Ryan - 6 E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial - 2 Jaws - 2 Minority Report - 1 Close Encounters of the Third Kind - 1 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 1 Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - 1 Artificial Intelligence - 1 Day 3: Stanley Kubrick Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb - 10 A Clockwork Orange - 7 Full Metal Jacket - 6 The Shining - 6 2001: A Space Odyssey - 5 Spartacus - 2 Eyes Wide Shut - 1 Day 4: The Coen Brothers No Country For Old Men - 13 The Big Lebowski - 11 Fargo - 6 O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 3 Barton Fink - 1 A Serious Man - 1 Burn After Reading - 1 Raising Arizona - 1 Day 5: Martin Scorsese Taxi Driver - 8.5 (TB win) Goodfellas - 8 The Departed - 6 Raging Bull - 3 Day 6: Quentin Tarantino Pulp Fiction - 23 Reservoir Dogs - 9 Inglourious Basterds - 6 Kill Bill Vol. 1 - 2 Kill Bill Vol. 2 - 1 Four Rooms - 1 Day 7: Tim Burton Big Fish - 9 Edward Scissorhands - 7 Batman - 3 Ed Wood - 3 Sleepy Hollow - 2 PeeWee's Big Adventure - 2 Mars Attacks! - 1 Day 8: Peter Jackson The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King - 8 The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - 7 The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - 2 King Kong - 2 The Frighteners - 1 Day 9: Christopher Nolan Memento - 15 The Dark Knight - 10 Batman Begins - 3 The Prestige - 2 Day 10: Alfred Hitchcock Psycho - 7 Vertigo - 2 North By Northwest - 1 The 39 Steps - 1 Rope - 1 Rear Window - 1 The Lady Vanishes - 1 The Birds - 1 'REDUX EDITION' Day 1: James Cameron Terminator 2: Judgment Day – 12 Aliens – 11 The Terminator - 4 Avatar – 3 Titanic - 1 Day 2: Billy Wilder Sunset Blvd. – 3 Some Like It Hot – 2 Stalag 17 – 2 Ace in the Hole – 1 Witness for the Prosecution – 1 The Apartment – 1 The Seven Year Itch – 1 Day 3: The Coen Brothers The Big Lebowski – 8 No Country For Old Men - 4 Fargo – 2 O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 3 Barton Fink - 2 The Ladykillers – 1 The Man Who Wasn’t There – 1 Miller’s Crossing – 1 Raising Arizona – 1 Day 4: Howard Hawks Scarface – 3 Rio Bravo – 1 His Girl Friday – 1 The Thing From Another World – 1 El Dorado – 1 Gentlemen Prefer Blondes – 1 Day 5: Quentin Tarantino Pulp Fiction – 14 Reservoir Dogs – 4 Kill Bill Vol. 2 - 2 Inglourious Basterds – 2 Day 6: Steven Spielberg Raiders of the Lost Ark – 6 Schindler’s List – 4 Saving Private Ryan – 3 Jurassic Park – 3 Catch Me If You Can – 2 Men in Black – 1 Jaws – 1 Day 7: Christopher Nolan Memento – 15 The Dark Knight – 10 The Prestige – 5 Inception – 3 Batman Begins - 1 Day 8: Hayao Miyazaki Spirited Away - 11 Princess Mononoke – 6 My Neighbor Totoro – 4 Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind – 4 Howl’s Moving Castle – 4 Castle in the Sky -2 Porco Rosso – 1 Day 9: Richard Linklater The School of Rock – 5 Walking Life - 4 Dazed and Confused – 3 Before Sunset – 2 Day 10: Alfred Hitchcock Psycho – 10 Rear Window – 7 Vertigo – 3 The Birds – 2 Strangers on a Train – 1 Rope – 1 To Catch a Thief – 1 Day 11: David Lynch Mullahond Dr. – 7 Blue Velvet – 5 Lost Highway – 2 Eraserhead – 2 Dune – 2 Rabbits – 1 The Elephant Man – 1 Day 12: Stanley Kubrick Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb – 10 A Clockwork Orange – 4 Full Metal Jacket – 3 2001: A Space Odyssey – 3 Lolita – 2 The Shining - 2 Eyes Wide Shut – 1 Day 13: Edgar Wright Scott Pilgrim vs. the World – 7 Shaun of the Dead – 6 Hot Fuzz – 2 Day 14: Tim Burton Edward Scissorhands – 5 Ed Wood – 3 Batman – 3 Big Fish – 1 Corpse Bride – 1 Mars Attacks! – 1 Day 15: John McTiernan Die Hard – 8 Predator – 3 The Hunt for Red October – 2 Category:Topic Series